In the Rain
by AnnaLOL
Summary: Kyoya and Tamaki find themselves at eachothers throats while at a bus stop on a rainy day...but soon, their diffreneces wont seem so big.  this is my first yaoi lemon, please respect


In the Rain

"She's not coming back Tamaki," Kyoya said thoroughly in distress over his friends actions. "We should just call a car and go home." His voice was stern, so that even though it was a suggestion, it left virtually no room for objection.

However, Tamaki always found a way to wiggle inside his words. "But Kyoya," he argued. "It could be fun to ride the commoners train hm?" He tilted his head and smiled. The rain fell on top of his head, and the rain drops fell off his hair, dripped down his nose, and fell to its death on the sidewalk below.

"No it would not Tamaki," Kyoya said strictly so that Tamaki took a step back. Kyoya closed the phone he was about to dial and closed his eyes, trying to constrain his anger. "I allowed you to drag me out of bed at the unearthly hour of 6 o'clock, I let you drag me all around in your little obsession over a commoner girl, and I even let you convince me to follow her to this station. But I will _NOT_ allow you to make me stand here in the rain only to get on a train filled with filthy people!"

Tamaki took another step back and looked at Kyoya, who stood dry under his umbrella. His eyes teared up, or perhaps it was just the rain flowing into them, but Kyoya suddenly regretted his words. Tamaki took a couple of baby steps towards Kyoya.

"B-but Kyoya," He took a long stride and soon the teens were standing dangerously close under the same umbrella. Tamaki's hand came up and rest on the umbrella just above Kyoya's. He leaned forward and Kyoya looked into his eyes. Just as Kyoya was realizing that rain was what made him regret his words, Tamaki strengthened his grip and ripped the umbrella out of Kyoya's hands.

Tamaki jumped away with a playful laugh as the downpour found its way all over Kyoya's body. Kyoya didn't know just how to react to this movement. He took a moment to attempt to calm down, but the laughs coming from down the way simply irritated him more so. He pounced on Tamaki and the two began to wrestle about, both trying to gain ownership of the umbrella. And somehow, somewhere in the universe, a switch was turned, and the two boys, among the wrestling, had bumped heads, not just the foreheads, but the lips as well.

The movements stopped as and the two boys stood there. Kyoya waiting for Tamaki to move, Tamaki, wait for Kyoya to do or say something. Then they both moved, but neither was away from each other. Mouths were opened, and tongues met in a battle for dominance. Tamaki's tongue was strong from talking non-stop, but Kyoya's over all intimidating power was enough to make Tamaki retreat.

Neither of the boys knew why they had opened their mouth and accepted the kiss. Perhaps Kyoya's seemingly strict and overbearing attitude towards Tamaki was a cover for his underlying love that had been ever-present. And perhaps Tamaki, who loved everybody to some degree, loved this boy just a slight degree more. But whatever the reasons behind these teens were, the simple fact was they were kissing. And soon Teen hormones would come into play…and kissing just wouldn't be enough.

That moment came not too soon afterwards when the boys had to choose between breaking for air, or passing out for lack of. The two stood gasping for breath as their lust covered eyes looked over each other's bodies. There was no logic behind their reasoning; it was all driven by pure animalistic need. Even the usually cool headed Kyoya found his brain lacking any reason that usually filled it to the brim.

Eventually Tamaki turned his head and looked out at the street. He waited nervously for Kyoya to do something. He felt his lips tremble as he tried to form Kyoya's name and ask him what was next. But just as he mustered up the energy to ask, something wet and sponge like moved its way along his ear. The realization that the sponge was actually Kyoya's tongue sent shivers among Tamaki's spine, causing his body to shake violently backwards into Kyoya's arms.

Tamaki shivered as the tongue moved its way up his earlobe and began to softly suck on the tip. A rush of blood flowed around Tamaki, but not to his head. Tamaki began to squirm as the feelings inside of him began to bother him. He knew what he needed, but Kyoya was being painfully slow.

Tamaki moved his head. "Kyoya," He breathed. "I uhhhhhh…" his thoughts were broken with a moan as Kyoya's lips found the smooth skin of his neck. Soon there were soft nibbles and Tamaki's mind became even more so clouded. Tamaki knew that he wouldn't be able to handle much more of this. He wiggled in his clothes and gripped the bottom of his shirt with his left hand.

Soon Kyoya's right hand covered Tamaki's left, and together they pulled the shirt up to his chin. Tamaki held up the shirt as Kyoya gently rubbed Tamaki's nipples between his finger and thumb. Tamaki let out a moan, more of pain, as the slow tension was enough to drive him to insanity.

"K-K-Kyoya," he managed to sigh. "I need ngh, I need, uhhhh…" once more Tamaki was unable to finish his sentence. He let his right arm fall, and the rain poured on top of the boys as the umbrella rested by their side.

Kyoya didn't need Tamaki to finish his sentence. He smirked and slowly dragged his left hand down Tamaki's body and over to the edge of Tamaki's pants. Tamaki began to wiggle and protest when Kyoya didn't move. Kyoya made the wiggling stop by making a deep love mark on Tamaki's neck. Tamaki immediately stopped his movements and let out a loud and deep moan.

Kyoya's hand made quick work of Tamaki's pants and soon he was un-zipping them. Tamaki arched his back and thrusted his hips up at Kyoya's hand, begging for any kind of contact. "P-please?" He panted.

"If you wish," Kyoya smiled and began to kiss Tamaki's neck as he gently slipped his hand inside of Tamaki's pants. Tamaki's breath caught in his throat as Kyoya's smooth fingers gently felt their way along Tamaki's shaft.

Tamaki let the umbrella fall and his head tilted to the side as Kyoya slowly started making regular pumping movements. Together, the other three hands pulled Tamaki's shirt all the way off and let it fall into a puddle beside them. Once that was done, grunts of protest left Tamaki's mouth as Kyoya retracted his hand.

Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by the waist and turned him around, pulling him close. The two let their lips meet once more as Kyoya started to work the pants all the way off of Tamaki's legs. Tamaki took off his shoes with his feet and kicked all of it over to his shirt.

Tamaki was now starting to feel very vulnerable as he stood naked in the rain at a bus stop. He didn't find it quite fair that Kyoya still had his clothes on, so as they kissed he removed Kyoya's shirt, which broke the tender moment.

Tamaki went for Kyoya's pants, but was stopped. "It's too public here," Kyoya said, giving the illusion that some sense of reason had returned to him. Tamaki nodded and, leaving the clothes behind, they walked into the small forest that was behind the bus stop.

Kyoya pushed Tamaki up against a tree and began to kiss him deeply. Tamaki moaned and groaned into Kyoya's mouth as he desperately rubbed his lower half against Kyoya's. The cloth, however, on Kyoya's pants hurt him slightly, so he reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Kyoya and refused to kiss him again until the pants were gone.

Kyoya nodded in silent understanding and stepped back so he could remove the clothing that blocked ultimate pleasure. Tamaki stood there with wide eyes as the beautifully sculpted, and conveniently wet, body slowly moved towards him.

"Better?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki shook his head and got ready for another kiss, but was instead surprised to find two of Kyoya's fingers enter his mouth. He gratefully sucked on them but opened his eyes to stare quizzically at Kyoya. Meanwhile, Kyoya was finding himself quite bothered by the seductive way Tamaki licked his fingers and wondered what else those magnificent lips could do. He wouldn't have to wait for an answer.

Tamaki smiled as he caught Kyoya's glaze. And even though Kyoya was thrown off by a change in plans, he was more than willing to allow Tamaki to sink to his knees until his head was level with Kyoya's hips. Not a word was spoken as Tamaki gently kissed the top of Kyoya's shaft.

Kyoya suffered a moan as Tamaki began to slowly take in Kyoya. Perhaps Tamaki was better at revenge than thought. Kyoya was surprised to find that Tamaki had managed to take in all of him; he thought for sure he wouldn't have. It was then Kyoya's turn to moan and wiggle as Tamaki's tongue licked its way up, then down, then swirled its way back to the tip and parted with a small string of saliva that broke and fell to the ground.

Before Tamaki managed to go back for seconds on a now harder material, Kyoya roughly pulled him up and pushed him around, rubbing their bodies together. Kyoya stepped back from the tree with Tamaki and pushed Tamaki's upper half over. Tamaki braced his hands against the rough bark and moaned in anticipation.

Kyoya licked his lips and moved forward. His shaft, still wet with saliva and pre-cum gently slid into Tamaki. Tamaki gave out a sharp breath of pain at the sudden intrusion. Kyoya had meant to ready him with his fingers, but the lust and blow-job had diminished any remaining reason he had within him.

Slowly and gently Kyoya slid further and further into the blond until he was eventually all the way there. He waited for a moment as Tamaki's muscles contracted and got use to this new object. Soon Tamaki was moving his hips in such a way that urged Kyoya on. Kyoya in turn started to move in and out. At first it was slow, and easy, not wanting to cause too much pain to the beauty before him. After a while the groans of pain turned to moans of pleasure and Kyoya began to pick up the pace.

Kyoya reached around Tamaki's waist with one hand and grabbed Tamaki's shaft. Tamaki caught his breath again and moaned extremely loud, almost to the point of a scream, as Kyoya's hand began to match his hips. Soon Kyoya felt Tamaki's whole body twitch as Kyoya managed to locate Tamaki's prostate. There was a smile across Kyoya's face as he continued to expertly maneuver his body to continuously hit that mark. They both moaned in time until it was their moment to cum.

Kyoya came first, his body growing tense as he released himself into Tamaki, but the room was sparse, and most of it simply fell back out. Tamaki, feeling the immense amount of pressure against his prostate screamed out Kyoya's name as he came hard in Kyoya's hand.

The two remained in that position, panting heavily for a few moments until Kyoya eventually pulled out. Tamaki painfully stood up and turned to face his new found lover. He held up his hands that hurt. There was no blood, but small marks upon where the bark of the tree had pushed into his skin. Kyoya took each hand and kissed the palms apologetically.

The two stood there looking at each other until they heard a soft Pit-pat Pit-pat coming out from the bus stop. The two stood tense against each other and looked over through the tree lines. Haruhi was standing there under her umbrella looking down at their own abandoned umbrella along with Tamaki's clothes and Kyoya's shirt.

Haruhi looked up and started looking around while Tamaki and Kyoya looked at each other with grins, Kyoya's mischievous, and Tamaki's sheepish.


End file.
